Bella's fresh start
by InForTheLongRun
Summary: This is about how Bella runs away from home and meets the cullens,having an instant trust in with Edward but not the others,but when she talks to Jasper,she has a very quick connection with him,on a more than friends level,but will jasper reciprocate her feelings? Read and Review. The story is much better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it!

I shivered as I stepped out into the cold August night. My dad was sleeping so I took the chance to run.I was tired of him beating me. I'm sorry for being rude,my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was only a baby when my mom took me and ran to phoenix, I made the foolish mistake of coming to live with my mom told me countless times not to go back but I wanted her to travel with Phil and not hold her back. But how stupid was that. I ran into the forest,running and running until I just dropped from exhaustion. I was far enough from the house that he shouldn't find me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was sleeping somewhat peacefully until I heard some noises near by. I quickly got up and walked towards the noise,freezing when I saw a group of about 7 people. It was obvious they heard me because they turned towards me. I widened my eyes in fright and ran,even though my legs protested. I screamed when a hand touched my shoulder,but a hand covered my mouth,muffling my scream. I looked up to see a bronze-headed boy. I shook and whimpered but he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me. He slowly uncovered my mouth. "W-Who are you?" I asked. He replied "Im Edward Cullen,im not going to hurt you ok?" I slowly nodded,and relaxed. He brought me to the others,who all introduced themselves "Im Jasper Hale and this is my twin Rosalie Hale" A boy with honey blonde hair and a southern accent gestured to himself and a super-model-like girl. Next was a rather small girl with jet black hair sticking out every where "I'm Alice Cullen" the girl announced rather happily,nearly bouncing in her spot. "And im Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen" The two of them were clearly the eldest of the group. I shrunk back into Edward,not trusting everyone else.

Ehehehehe. So,this is the first chapter of the story.  
Review please~!

InForTheLongRun


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2! Comments are welcome

* * *

The blonde boy Jasper looked over at Alice,and she just shrugged and grinned at Edward who rolled his she know something I don't? Meanwhile,I was still shaking,my eyes constantly darting from face to face of everyone else standing some reason,I trusted Edward,a boy I barely I didn't trust nor want to be near the others,although they seemed trustworthy and nice,except that super-model girl Rosalie. She was glaring at me,as if I had just done something terrible to her.

Edward didn't make a move to move me away from him. Instead he picked me up and cradled me as he ran,rather quickly,back to their house. As soon as he set me on the couch,the eldest man,Carlisle,moved towards me. I looked up at him and shrunk into the couch,not wanting him near me. "Dear,I wont hurt you,I promise." He said as he slowly reached towards me. I bit my lip and sat up. The lady,Esme,looked at me sympathetically. I smiled weakly at seemed like a really nice person. "I'm a doctor,and I need to make sure you have no broken bones and that your alright" Carlisle announced.

I immediately moved away,having no intention of going near doctors.I glanced up at Edward,who had moved to stand beside the short pixie-like girl,Alice. "He wont hurt you" He said this rather quietly,as if he was trying not to upset me,as if that would make me get up and run,like I had tried to do earlier. "I'm Bella" I said,barely audible enough for a regular human to hear,but even though I had saw Edward run faster than a normal human,and felt how cold he was,I still hadn't figured out he was a Vampire.

"Well,Bella,would you,please,for me,let Carlisle make sure your ok?" He looked pleadingly down at me,his tone also pleading. I sighed and thought for a moment before nodding,not trusting my voice. He smiled and brought me upstairs and set me on Carlisle's metal table he had in his miniature hospital room. I shivered at how cold the table was. "Are you cold?" Alice asked. "No,im fine" I replied. Carlisle came and started the check-up. I widened my eyes in fear when he brought a needle over. "N-No,please! No needles." Ever since Charlie had injected something in me with a needle,I had this huge fear of all kinds of needles.

After the check-up was over,Edward brought me to his room and set me on the couch. "Bella,I need to tell you something." He bit his lip,stepping away from me as if he wasn't sure how I would react to his news. "What is it Edward?" I was rather curious on what he was about to tell me,until he said it. "I'm a Vampire,and so is the whole family" As soon as he said that I bolted to the door. But Edward,being way faster than me,blocked the door. "Please don't run,I'm not the typical Vampire." He looked down at me. "What do you mean by that? You drink blood like every other vampire." I tried to push him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. "I drink animal blood." This shocked me,I had read in books and seen in movies that vampire's generally drank human blood.I sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Cliffy,any who,I'm looking for a co-writer,because im busier than the average human should be during .Reviews are appreciated!

InForTheLongRun


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the new chapter~! I am still looking for a co-writer.

There was this silence that filled the room,like it was trying to crush everyone and everything in the ,although it was awkward,I didn't want to be the one who broke the silence that hung in the air.I didn't want to because I was afraid that whatever came out of my mouth would anger them and I would get brain said the logical thing to do would be get the hell out of the house and never look back,but my body felt like stone,heavy and immovable.

It wasn't neither Edward or I who broke it,but Alice,who came rushing in the room. Edward looked over at Alice,and said "Well,don't keep it to yourself." I raised my eyebrow,wondering how he knew she wanted to tell us something. "Well,now that Bella knows,she has to become one of us." My eyes widened at her statement and I felt myself running,only to slam into Jasper,who wrapped his arms around me before I fell backwards.I felt this shock run through me,and I immediately let go of Jasper and stepped back. _-What the hell was that?- _I thought to myself.

Just then,Alice and Edward and the whole family came downstairs,I panicked and backed up,into Jasper. I blushed and stepped away and moved to the door,which was being blocked by Carlisle. "W-Why cant I-I leave?" I looked at him,my eyes full of fear. "Because,you know our secret now and we cant risk you telling." He looked sympathetically at me. I sighed and walked upstairs,into the guest room and plopping down on the floor. I heard someone enter the room,but I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

From the sound of the voice when it spoke,it was Jasper. "Bella,we would let you go but,we cant,as Carlisle said,you know out secret." I glanced up at him,surprising myself and him by getting up and flinging my arms around him,feeling another shock like earlier. I laid my head on his chest. "Its alright Jasper,I understand." I bit my lip and stared into his eyes,getting lost in the golden orbs. After a few seconds I shook my head,looking down while turning a tomato red. I heard Jasper chuckle,and his body vibrated. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella,get some sleep." He then turned and exited the room and I shut the door and changed,laying down on the bed and shutting my eyes.

I tried to sleep but about hour later after lots of tossing and turning, I was still awake. I couldn't seem to sleep after the exchange with Jasper earlier. So I gave up on sleeping and flipped on the TV in the room,stopping on one of my favorite movies,Pride and Prejudice. I couldn't fully focus on the movie. My mind was still mulling over the earlier events,and most of them included Jasper one way or another. I sighed and tried to watch the movie. To no avail,I still had trouble focusing.

I groaned and turned off the TV and got up and went downstairs,seeing Esme sitting on the couch. I approached her and sat by her. She smiled at me "Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head no and sighed. "Well,id be happy to keep you company!" Esme's smile,if possible,got even wider. You could just feel the love and maternalness flow of her in waves. "Thanks Esme" I smiled back weakly and looked at the TV,this time I was able to focus on the show. Until Emmett came booming down the stairs,with an angry Rosalie and Alice chasing after him. I started laughing "W-What did Emmett d-do?" Tears started streaming down my face after Emmett screamed like a little girl dashing past the couch but grabbing me,holding me in front of him as a shield. "You dont want to know. But I HAVE A HUMAN SHIELD ALICE AND ROSE." He held me close and stared at the girls,who retreated upstairs with a glare. Jasper decided to come down at that moment and take me away from Emmett. "I'm sorry if he hurt you Bella." He glared at Em and brought me upstairs with him.

So? How is it? Please review and let me know!

InForTheLongRun


End file.
